It's Our Job
by Kristen Skull
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy wants her baby boy to be safe. She knows that he is troubled with his mission from the Dark Lord. So, she gets help from a Hidden Continent. Where shinobi roam and will do anything for the right price. She didn't expect kids younger than her son to be the hired help. Join Team Minato as they go to Hogwarts while Minato gets to be their overprotective father.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyo! A Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover! I've been reading a few of these where ANBU/mentally troubled Kakashi goes to Hogwarts to protect Harry/Hogwarts. So, I had a thought. What if _a team_ went. But they were hired by a worried mother because her baby boy has been ordered to kill someone. Rings a bell? Yeah. Narcissa Malfoy hires a team of four shinobi to protect her son during this difficult year at Hogwarts.**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. They belong to J.K.R for the whole Wizarding World of Harry Potter. And our wonderful Team belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Narcissa walked down the street, hood pulled over her head. It was to protect her from the rain, but also to protect her identity. Who knows who's watching these days.  
She had left Draco home for a bit of studying before he went back to Hogwarts. For probably the last year. Draco, the little boy she taught to ride a broom. The boy she raised and cared for. The young man who cared for her in his father's absence. Her son was ordered to kill a man.  
Not just any man. But a man everyone knew about. One who's death ensured the victory of the Dark Lord. Draco Malfoy, age sixteen, still too young, was ordered to kill Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, or else.

Draco needed help. Whether he wanted it or not.

Narcissa looked up at the wet building in front of her. It looked like every other building around. Tall, about three stories tall, built with dark bricks for decoration. The front knocker looked to be hand-crafted out of steel. She lifted her hand and knocked five times like instructed in a letter. She waited, counting to five in her head, before leaning close to the door and muttered a single question. Just loud enough for whoever was behind the door to hear.

"When is it best to strike?" She asked. If she didn't get an answer, or got the wrong answer, she's apparate away immediately.

"When the moon's back is turned." Came the reply from the other side of the door.

Narcissa stepped back politely as the door opened, letting out a sigh of relief. A man with unbelievably bright blonde hair was there. And she thought her husband's hair was bright as a blonde could go. His eyes were a bright blue and the rest of his face was rather handsome. He was dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue shirt that was tightened in two places and matching pants that were bunched up near the bottom as well. Underneath his bright yellow bangs was a metal plate. It held an unfamiliar swirl design. One from a village she hasn't encountered in the past.

"Please, come in Malfoy-san," he said with a smile as he stepped to the side "we have tea ready for you."

Narcissa nodded politely. She could clearly hear the accent in his voice. He sounded like someone who has been speaking English for less than a month. "Thank you," She said "also, I thank you for accepting my request for aid. You have no idea how much this means to me."

The man smiled, holding out a hand as Narcissa took off her wet coat. "We're happy to help. Come in so we can get properly..." He paused as if not knowing what to say to finish his sentence.

"Acquainted." Came a younger voice from just down the hall.

The man chuckled. "Thank you, Kakashi. And yes, properly... acquainted."

Narcissa smiled as she followed the man down the hall. They came to a small sitting room where three kids sat. They all looked about the same age, the age of a fourth year it looked like. Maybe younger. And they all had the same metal swirl on their forehead,

"My name's Uchiha Obito, miss." A boy stood up to greet her immediately. He had a mess of black hair and one dark black eye. His left eye was covered by a black eyepatch, with the right side of his face showing multiple scars. It was unnerving how brightly he smiled, even with those kinds of scars on his face. He held out a hand and Narcissa took it, smiling at him gently. What had this boy done in the past to get those? She knew it wasn't her business but...  
"Don't worry about the scars, miss. It was just a little accident," The boy said still smiling brightly. His outfit was dark blue and orange. A jacket, a mesh shirt underneath, and black pants.

Next was the girl. "My name's Nohara Rin. Pleasure." She had shoulder length brown hair and soft brown eyes. On her cheeks were two purple rectangles. Marks of some sort. She wore a black shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and a white apron-looking thing around her waist that fell down to her knees. Black shorts were underneath this apron/skirt thing. Narcissa smiled at her as well before turning to the final kid.

"Hatake Kakashi." He said bluntly, not even trying to sound cheerful. His metal headband was tilted so it covered his left eye, same as Obito. His hair was gravity-defying with a silver/gray look to it that swayed slightly to the left. His right eye looked emotionless, almost. It wasn't empty or sad, but blank. It was a familiar look for Narcissa, but seeing it on a child this size was slightly disturbing. He wore a short-sleeved dark blue shirt with matching pants that went past his knees. On his arms were some sort of long black gloves with metal armguards. Across his chest was two leather straps that made an X across his chest. That's probably what held the small sword on his back.

"He's a jerk. Don't mind him." Obito said as he sat back down at his place around the table.

Narcissa nodded, smiling at Kakashi before turning towards the adult.

"And I'm Namikaze Minato. The captain of this team," he smiled. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" He motioned to one of the two empty chairs.

 _ **(=====++======)**_

Harry Potter was glad to be walking onto the scarlet train at King's Cross Station. He looked over his shoulder at Molly Weasley as she was starting to run along the track. "Be good," she said. "And stay safe!" She waved after her before she and her husband were out of sight.

Molly Weasley was like a mother to him. His own mother had died, and his aunt wasn't too great. So the redhead woman was what he had. Molly was the mother of his best friend who was in his year, and his entire family as well.

As Harry walked down the train, he felt and saw the shameless stares. People didn't even try to hide it. It was bad before because ever since he was one he was popular by his scar and his name. The Boy Who Lived. Vanquished the dark lord and brought peace to the wizarding world. Last year, Harry was a crazy fool. Should be put behind bars. Was training an army against the Ministry. But this year, it was because he was once again, a hero. A kid who broke into the Ministry of Magic and fought off Death Eaters. He was the "Chosen One" now.

And his reward was losing his godfather. And shameless stares.

He had tried to get Ginny Weasley to sit with him, but she had a date with her boyfriend Dean Thomas. Harry wasn't sure if he was her boyfriend anymore or not. She's been in more relationships than he has.

"Hi, Harry!"

He turned around to see an old friend. Neville Longbottom. Neville was also there that night. He broke into the Ministry with him and not only fought a Death Eater, but he also proved how strong he had become.

"Hello Harry," said a blonde girl behind Neville. Luna Lovegood. She was also there at the Ministry. Everyone believed her to be mental. Talking about invisible creatures and things that no one could see.

"Hi Luna," Harry said. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." The girl smiled. In her hands was a magazine. One that her father was the editor of. The Quibbler. Harry was rather fond of the Quibbler. He even gave them an exclusive interview earlier.

"Let's find seats, shall we?" He said. And the trio began walking.

A few steps later a compartment door slammed open right in front of Harry and a boy stumbled out, falling backward and landing, his back hitting the sturdy surface behind him. He was dressed in a strange outfit. Even for Muggles and Wizards. He had a pouch on the back of his belt, and a black box-like thing tied to his thigh. On his forehead was some sort of metal headband. He glared at whoever was in the compartment and started shouting in another language. Harry couldn't understand him, but it probably was for the better from the tone of voice and the glare.

Harry just watched in confusion as the boy pulled something out of his pocket, but it wasn't a wand. Before he could get a good look at what it was, a voice snapped from inside the compartment, just out of Harry's sight.

"Incarcerous."

"Kakashi!" The now tied up boy yelled. At least, that's what it sounded like. The accent was thick and foreign. It could've been a word, a name, a spell. Harry didn't know.

"Oh! We are very sorry!" A girl came out, speaking very choppy English. She picked up the tied up boy and carried him back into the compartment. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. On her face were two strange marks.

Once the girl disappeared into the compartment, the door closed.

Harry looked at Neville, who looked equally confused. Luna had her head tilted slightly and she was staring at the closed door.

"Notice anything Luna?" Harry asked as he began walking again. They couldn't be first-years. They couldn't know any spells like that. He was sure Hermione learned it in the third year, maybe second. But that was Hermione Granger, smartest witch of their time.

"He was speaking in Japanese. I couldn't pick up most of the words, but it wasn't nice." Luna said. "And that was a blade he had pulled out." She added calmly.

"A knife?!" Neville started. "What in the bloody world did he have a blade for?"

"I don't know," Luna said calmly. "Maybe it was because he was knocked out of the compartment."

"Do you think that's what happened?" Harry asked. "He was pushed out of the compartment."

"Well, maybe. Or he fell. It's none of my business."

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He paused as saw the compartment was empty. Thankfully.

He helped get everyone's trunk in the overhead before he sat down across from Neville with Luna sitting closest to the window. Once everyone had settled down, Neville and Harry were talking when Trevor tried to make a break for freedom again. Which left Neville groping under the seat for his toad.

He barely remembered when the fourth year girls came in. As soon as they had offered him a seat in their compartment, he gave them the cold reply of "They are my friends." The girls left almost immediately.

He does remember when a girl opened up the compartment. It was the same girl from before. A transfer student, right? Her breathing was a bit louder, but that was it. She's probably been running down the train from who knows where.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter," she said handing the scrolls of parchment to the two boys. "See you there" she smiled before she was off, running rather quickly.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, trying to read it before Harry even opened it. Harry noticed that her English sounded a lot better for some reason. A charm maybe? Or was it an act before?

"An invitation?" Said a confused Harry.

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked.

"New professor," Harry sighed after he read. _Lunch in Compartment C_ , it looked like. "We might as well go."

Neville looked confused and didn't stand up. "What's he want with me? I can understand you. But why me?"

"No idea," Harry answered honestly. Then he had an idea related to an earlier conversation on Malfoy's strange behavior. "Let's go under my Invisibility Cloak. Get a peek at what Malfoy's doing on our way."

It was a futile quest, though. The corridor was packed with people. It was impossible to move around while wearing the cloak. He had stored it safely away before he continued down the corridor. People darted out of their compartments to take a look at him as he passed by. Accept for Cho Chang who ran into her compartment instead.

When they finally reached Compartment C, Harry could see he and Neville weren't the only ones invited.

"Harry, m' boy!" Slughorn greeted. Harry had a feeling he was greeted the warmest out of who was there so far. "Good to see you, good to see you!" Then he turned to Neville. "You must be Mr. Longbottom!"

Harry looked at Neville to see he was visibly nervous, and probably scared. Then Harry went to look around the room at the other occupants there. Ginny, he recognized but was confused as to why she was there as well. And a Slytherin boy in his year.

As Slughorn went to introduce everyone, Harry barely noticed three figures slip in silently. Their feet made no noise as they walked. It was the three kids again. The transfer students. Harry ignored Slughorn as he began interrogating each person at the table. The boy with silver hair would say something and the other two would respond. It was as if they were practicing something.

"Harry! Where to begin with you!" Slughorn grinned as he went to Harry. Then the older man went to a long rant. "I remember when-well after that terrible night- Lily- James- and you survived- and word is that you must have powers beyond the ordinary-"

Zabini, a Slytherin coughed in what was clearly supposed to be amused skepticism. And the angry voice replied to him.

"Yeah, Zabini. Like you're so talented. At posing." Ginny glared at the Slytherin.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

"I know you said we should practice our English, but anyone could hear us."

"Over him? No way."

"Maah. Fine."

Harry opened his eyes again to see the kids were talking. They were speaking in English then switched back to...(Japanese Luna said?). He'd rather listen to the kids than Slughorn at the moment as he went on and on about more anecdotes and illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught.

Finally, Harry began to listen when one of these kids stepped up, clearing his throat. It was the silver-haired boy. The room went silent as if they just now realized the kids were there.

"Ah! I forgot you kids were here!" Slughorn said, standing up a bit too quickly as he rushed over to them. Harry noticed they all took half a step back. "Everyone, these three are transfer students from Japan. Anyone know where that is?"

"It's on the other side of the Asian continent," Ginny answered. "Or something like that."

Slughorn nodded. "Good. Good. These guys may look small, but they are amazing at their magic. It's completely different than ours. Wandless, most of it."

The boy coughed a bit as if reminding the Professor of something.

"Ah, yes. This is Kakashi Hatake. He's what you'd call and prodigy, from what I've heard. Very powerful for his young age."

Now that Harry got a closer look at him, he could see that Kakashi was very bored. His right eye was the only thing that was shown. His left eye was covered by his metal headband. From his nose down was covered by a black mask. He wore a sweater that looked too big for him and his black pants fell a little past his knees.

Kakashi just nodded a greeting as Slughorn moved onto the next kid. The boy with black hair who had fallen out of the compartment.

"This boy is Obito Uchiha. He comes from a very powerful bloodline, from what I'm told. But, the poor boy lost his eye in an accident."

Obito looked very unhappy with that last part. Actually, he looked unhappy period. With Slughorn's hand on the boy's shoulder and how tense he looked. He was unhappy. Harry didn't notice the black cloth that was over Obito's left eye. It seemed to go with his headband.

"And last, but not least is Rin Nohara. Her wandless magic is amazing, despite her family not being as powerful as Obito's." It looked like he wanted to say more but Kakashi and Obito were glaring at him. He had his arm around the very uncomfortable-looking girl. She wore a black shirt and a white skirt. Sort of like regular uniform.

"It's getting dark already, " Slughorn moved quickly back to the table after he had talked so much more and annoyed Harry even more. "You'd better go off and change into your robes."

Harry stood up and left with Neville and Ginny behind Rin and Obito. Kakashi didn't seem to be with them.

"So glad that's over," Neville muttered.

"Yeah..." Harry agreed. "How come you ended up in there, Ginny?" He asked, subtly changing the topic from their new professor.

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," Ginny said with a shrug. "He kept asking what happened at the Ministry until he annoyed me and I hexed him."

Harry smiled at his younger friend.

"Thought I was going to get detention when Slughorn came in. When in fact he invited me to dinner. Mad, eh?" Ginny smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, for Team Minato there are a few things I'd like to cover.**

 **This is an AU. In this AU, Obito made it back to Konoha, severely injured and on Minato's back. He has all of his scars and stuff, but it's hidden by a simple spell Narcissa taught Rin. This is Obito's first mission out of Konoha after that day. Rin and Kakashi will be acting differently, obviously. And Minato gets to play the overprotective father and the kids have to accept it, because that will be part of their cover.**

 **Ages: Kakashi is 13, with his 14th birthday coming up on September 15th. Obito's 15th birthday was on February 10th. Rin's 15th birthday is November 15th. Just so you guys know what's going on with ages and stuff.**

 **Houses: Before you complain to me about the Houses below, he chose their Houses based off of what was needed. Rin was put into Hufflepuff for a few reasons. But the main one is because it is easy for her to do what she needs to do in Hufflepuff. Obito is put into Gryffindor, no surprise there. He's also there to keep an eye on Harry and his friends. Kakashi is put into Slytherin because that's where Draco and Severus are. Someone had to keep an eye on their charge.**

 **Minato: As mentioned above, he gets to act as the adoptive father. Narcissa will help him send things like Howlers and gifts by owl. Meanwhile, Minato will be investigating on his own outside of Hogwarts. He's not just going to sit back while his team is at Hogwarts undercover. He's going to be doing things.**

 **The mission: The mission is to protect Draco Malfoy and assist him in killing Albus Dumbledore. This is basically, what if Narcissa hired shinobi instead of made the Unbreakable Vow with Snape. Snape, of course still knows about Draco's mission. Narcissa also alerted him of help she hired in the form of "transfer students". So Snape is still involved. Just not with an Unbreakable Vow.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling and** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The feast has just ended and it was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts. The chatter was warm and the sky was beautiful. Albus was ready to turn in for the night and awake to students bustling around and getting lost. Harry was starting his sixth year. He had wanted to be an Auror, right? He wished that Harry could be able to continue on that path. Living a long, happy life doing what he wanted.

"Headmaster. May I have a word?"

Albus looked over his shoulder to see it was Severus. Along with three young kids. The transfer students from Mahoutokoro, he realized.

"Hello, you three," Albus said kindly, getting two smiles and a nod in return. He looked at Severus and nodded. "Of course Professor Snape."

"As you probably know, these are the three transfer students. Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and Kakashi Hatake." Severus introduced, pointing from left to right.

"I'm assuming you have evaluated them and can determine their position?" He carefully looked the three children in the eye, trying to figure out what Houses they were in before Severus told him. Usually he would want the Sorting Hat to do it, but he trusted Severus' judgement on this particular issue.

Snape nodded. "Yes. They are all N.E.W.T level students and all in different Houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

Albus looked down at the three kids who were remaining silent, but Obito looked like he had something on his mind. "Do you have a question, Obito?" He asked.

Obito nodded before glancing at Kakashi. "Well, you asked if he evaluated us. We didn't take any test that I was aware of. So how did he evaluate us?"

Albus smiled. "Very inquisitive, aren't you? That's good. I cannot say exactly what Severus did but I trust his judgment."

The three looked at each other, Obito and Rin smiling. He had no clue if Kakashi was smiling or not. Not with the big mask covering over half of his face.

"Kakashi." He said, taking the initiative to deal with the problem before it even became one.

The boy looked at him with his one dark eye. "Hai?"

"You might be asked to take off your mask. And lift your headband. I can tell you might not want to, so I need to hear why they are there in the first place."

Kakashi nodded. "My headband is covering a large scar. From...an accident." His eye lowered down, letting Albus know this was a very sore subject. "I can't see out of that eye so I keep it covered." He continued his explanation, his tone sounding a tad heavier than before. "Same with Obito, by the way."

Albus nodded in understanding. "And your mask?"

"He never takes it off!" Obito said with a huff, not giving the silver-haired boy the chance to answer.

"I think he's just shy." Rin giggled.

Kakashi turned and glared at them, snapping at them in Japanese. " _Will you two shut it!_ "

" _But we can loosen up, Bakashi_ ," Obito replied.

" _He's right_." Rin smiled.

Kakashi sighed before looking back at Albus. "I can change out this mask for a medical mask." He offered.

Albus nodded. "Okay. I believe that will suffice as a compromise."

"I will show Hatake to his new dorm," Severus said. "I will give him a standard sixth-year schedule tomorrow."

"I will show Miss Nohara and Young Uchiha to their common rooms." Albus smiled.

The three looked at each other before nodding and walking apart from each other.

"See you at breakfast, got it?" Obito said.

"I expect to hear everything," Kakashi said and Albus was sure the youngest was smiling.

"You have a good night, Headmaster."

"You as well Snape."

 _ **(=====++======)**_

"Hey, Harry! Harry Potter!"

Harry lifted his head and peeked out of his curtains to see Neville was standing there, in front of an empty bed. "What is it?" He asked. He had been sitting on his bed, behind the privacy of the scarlet curtains while the others situated themselves in the room that has been there's for years.

"This bed appeared here. Do you know what it's about?"

Harry shook his head. "No..." He swung his legs off his own bed and stood up. "Why would there be an extra bed?" Now that he was off his bed, the room did look a bit bigger. The change was barely noticeable to him.

"What are you two blokes talking about?" Seamus asked from his bed.

"Something about an extra bed next to Neville's," Dean answered.

"An extra bed?" Ron asked, poking his head out. "Blimey. A bag is there at the foot of it as well."

"Let's open it and see what this is about," Seamus said, getting up.

"I'm all for it." Dean smiled.

"I don't think we should..." Neville said, bending down to pick up the bag. It was about the size of their trunks. It looked like a sport's bag that athletes used. But you know, bigger.

As Neville put it down on the bed, Seamus reached around him for the zipper. "Ow!" He jumped back suddenly.

"What'd you do Neville?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't me!" Neville replied, hands shooting up into the air.

"The bag is enchanted, baka."

The room fell silent immediately. "It's you!" Neville pointed. "What are you doing here?"

It was the boy from the train. The one that was thrown out of his compartment in front of Harry and spoke Japanese. He didn't see it before, but there was a black cloth covering his left eye. Like an eyepatch.

"Boys, this is your new roommate. He's a transfer student from Japan." McGonagall said.

"You're here too," Ron said quietly as if he was trying to process this.

"I see you've already met each other. Longbottom, Potter."

"Yes." Neville nodded.

"But we never got his name."

"Uchiha Obito!" The boy replied with a grin. "Best student from Mahoutokoro you will ever see!" He gave the older Gryffindors a thumbs up.

Harry had a feeling that wasn't so true.

"Best get to bed. Weasley, I expect you to help him tomorrow as Prefect." Professor McGonagall said before the sound of her footsteps disappeared down the stairs.

There was silence in the room. Obito was looking around the room with his one visible eye. He hasn't moved from his position just in front of the door. This continued for what felt like an hour. Before Obito closed his eye in a smile.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a great year!"

"Do what you want. I'm going to bed." Seamus said, waving his hand.

"Hope it's not burned too badly." Obito grinned.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Dean laughed. "You gotta teach me how you did that!"

"Sure! It's a simple spell." Obito said, pulling out his wand and jumping over to his bed and landing next to his bag. He grabbed the zipper and wasn't burned. Harry took a few steps closer to get a better look.

"Where I come from, there's not just wand magic like Charms and whatnot. This is...I don't know what it's called in your language. But I call it _Fuinjutsu_." Obito pulled off a sticker of some sort. With black writing on it.

"That's Japanese writing," Dean said. "I can't write in Japanese."

"It's not that hard!" Obito said quickly. "See. It's just a circle with a... thing...drawn in it. This means fire. So other things like water, wing, lightning."

"You're talking about elements," Harry said.

"Yeah!" Obito smiled. "And because this is fire, the boy over there was burned when he tried to open it without my permission. These lines are specifics. Like what it's supposed to do."

He yawned before going on.

"This right here basically says only I can open it. And this here says it's keeping it closed. Not...when it opens." Obito made a short motion with his hands that looked like an explosion.

"Explosion?" Ron offered.

"Yeah!" Obito nodded. "I think. Fiery... pah!" He made the hand motion again.

"So explosion or just catching on fire.""We should get to bed," Neville said. "Breakfast doesn't last forever. Even if some of us have a free period afterward."

"Neville's right. We can pester you with questions at breakfast." Dean nodded.

Obito nodded as he closed his bag again, but not before putting the sticker back inside it. "Okay. By the way, I'm not a morning person. My friend usually has to drag me to places so I get there on time."

"I'll wake you up," Neville said.

Obito looked at him and nodded. "Okay. I trust you too. Night then!" And the curtains closed as the other boys bid goodnight.

 _ **(=====++======)**_

Draco stared at the boy in the bed across from his. He had his back turned so no one could see his face. He had taken his headband off and Draco had caught a glance of a large scar that ran over the kid's eye. It was honestly concerning. Currently, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini were whispering (loudly) about the kid. Kakashi Hatake. Meanwhile, the kid was wrapping bandages around his eye.

"If you have a question, you can ask," Hatake said calmly.

Draco heard the whispering stop as Hatake turned around to face them, he also wore a white medical mask on his face. Maybe there was a big scar there as well.

"It's just...I'm confused as to why you are here."

"Professor Snape had explained the situation, I thought," Hatake said. "What are you confused about?"

"Just..."

"You look too young to be here." Goyle said.

Hatake looked over at the taller boy. "Professor Snape evaluated my skills and saw it fit for me to be here." He said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, I get that. But what kind of skills?"

Hatake tiled his head as closed his eye. "Wandless magic. I have an almost perfect memory. And am very good at dueling." He opened his eye and looked around. "Any other questions?"

"Professor Slughorn did say you were a prodigy. How much of a prodigy?" Zabini said.

"Oh yeah... he did that..." Hatake sighed. "I'm no more of a prodigy than anyone else I know. It's just I started out at a younger age than most."

"Why did you start earlier?"

"How early?"

"Most start at seven. I started at five." Hatake explained, holding up his fingers for a visual. "I just have more experience, so people call me a prodigy." He shrugged.

"Why did you wrap your eye in bandages?" Nott asked.

"Accident," Hatake answered, looking glad for the subject change.

"Why is your face covered?"

"Accident."

"What's Japan like?"

"Beautiful."

"Were you the only transfer student?"

"No."

"What's your family like?"

"...Loud." The answer came a lot later this time, but it seemed to go unnoticed.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Sure."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

Draco chuckled. "We should head to bed then."

"Please." Hatake nodded.

"One more question," Zabini said.

Hatake sighed. "What is it?"

"Can I call you Kakashi?"

"Sure."

"You can call me Vincent then!" Crabbe said.

"Gregory." Goyle nodded.

"Theodore." Nott pointed a thumb at his chest, his usual smirk in place.

"Blaise," Zabini said shortly.

"Draco." The blonde said when it was his turn. "Welcome to Slytherin, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded and pulled the green curtains closed. "Arigatou, Draco." Was the response Draco barely heard above the others bidding their goodnight.

 _ **(=====++======)**_

"So, Rin. Tell us about this picture." Susan Bones said with a smile.

"Hey!" Rin laughed. "How did you get that?" At first she was alarmed by the lack of personal privacy here. But once she saw not harm in it she let it slide.

"It was in the front pouch of your bag."

Rin was welcomed warmly when the Head Girl showed her in. The bed had appeared as the girls were unpacking. When the younger girl showed up, Megan Jones was absolutely ecstatic. She welcomed Rin with a hug and a pat on the head. She showed Rin to the empty bed and started talking at the speed of sound. Susan and Hannah had to work together to calm the girl down.

Even after that, Rin was very open and cheerful. It was no wonder she was put into Hufflepuff.

"Okay, okay," Rin said. "I'll tell you. You're probably going to meet them at some point anyway." She snatched the framed picture back before holding it gently as it could shatter at any moment.

"This is my family, sort of," Rin said. "This is Minato-sensei. He's like our father." She pointed to the blonde man bending down with a big grin on his face.

"What do you mean, like your father. Did he adopt you guys or something?" Hannah asked.

Rin shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

"That's so sweet." Megan gushed. "What about the boys there?"

"Yeah. Look at them. Glaring at each other like that."

Rin nodded. "Yeah. They get into fights all the time. This one is Obito. He was put into Gryffindor."

"You mean they came with you?"

"Yeah." Rin nodded.

"I can't wait to meet them!"

"Who's the other boy?"

"Kakashi," Rin answered. "He was put into Slytherin."

"Aww. So you were all separated."

"How long have you guys been together? As a family." Megan asked.

"Wow...it's been a long time actually," Rin said. "Ever since we were kids. About seven or six years old."

"That is a long time. You already said you were fourteen, right?" Rin nodded. "So that's seven or eight years, right?"

"You know, if Obito or Kakashi were older I'd love to get together with them. Not everyone can say they kissed a Japanese boy."

"Megan!" Rin gasped.

"Those are her brothers you are talking about!" Hannah said, failing at hiding her laughter.

"They're younger than you!" Rin added.

"Not by much. Just a year younger."

"Two years." Rin corrected.

"What! They're fourteen!?"

"Just Obito. Kakashi's still thirteen."

"He doesn't look it."

"Forced perspective." Rin waved her hand.

"Hey, guys." Susan yawned. "Classes start tomorrow. We should go to bed."

"Yeah. You're right." Hannah sighed.

"Can't wait to go to classes with you!" Megan smiled as she jumped off of Rin's bed and onto her own.

Rin closed the curtains. "Goodnight guys." She said with a light laugh.

"Night!" The other girls called out as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**There's not to much to say at the moment. Just that this chapter is longer than the previous two. Just, thanks for the support. The help, and ideas. (You know who you are!)**

 _Italics: They're speaking in Japanese._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Team Minato.**

 **New Note!**

 **If you are a returning reader and this is your first time reading after the update, please read through this. Don't just skip it. I changed a couple events from before. I felt the story was moving at an uneven pace, that I was jumping around too quickly, so I did my best to fix it.**

* * *

"Look at this!" Obito gawked. "The candles are floating!" His single dark eye seemed to shine with the yellow candlelight he was staring at. But something about the reflection was... off. The candlelight looked brighter than the natural shine of his eye. Maybe it was just the dark color of it?

"Yeah. Were you not here for the feast yesterday?" Ron asked.

Obito shook his head. "Nope." He was dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, looking like a normal student. The only odd thing was his headband, and his covered eye. He refused to take those off. "I was with my friends getting our personal...introduction...I guess to Hogwarts."

"Let me guess. Your friends are wearing the headband as well?" Hermione asked, looking around to spot the flash of metal. Shouldn't be too hard to spot.

"Yeah! At least, they should be." Obito looked around. "You should meet them! Well, maybe not Kakashi he's a jerk." His lips pressed into a thin line as he said that last bit about his comrade. He had been advised to return to the childish rivalry he had Kakashi held when they were younger.

Ron laughed. "You said he was in Slytherin, right? I'd expect him to be mean. The whole lot of them are gits."

"Ron." Hermione sighed, shaking her head but not disagreeing. "Come on. Let's just sit down so we can get our schedules."

"You were saying something about a... Hagrid?" Obito asked, looking at Harry and Ron as they split to walk on separate sides of the table.

"Oh yeah." Harry glanced at his best friends. "As we were saying, do you think any of us are going onto his N.E.W.T. class? We never really...showed enthusiasm for it."

"That's just it, innit." Ron said. "We were the ones who made the most effort because we liked Hagrid. But he thinks we like the bloody _subject_."

Obito looked at them, single eye showing pure confusion. Should he jump into the conversation or just listen? "Should I take his class?"

"Depends." Hermione answered as they sat down. So joining in was good. Hermione and Obito sat on one side, Harry and Ron one the other. "His class is Care of Magical Creatures. So it's all about magic creatures. You feed them, learn their behaviors and stuff like that."

"Sounds like fun!" Obito grinned.

"It's dangerous," Ron said. "One year we had a book that would bite us if we didn't rub its bloody spine."

"I've handled dangerous animals before."

"Like what?" Harry questioned, genuinely curious what kind of creatures they had in Japan. Maybe there were small Chinese dragons like he's seen in books.

"Like...um..." He frowned, thinking of the words he was looking for. He was ready to say jumping green things and big flying not-owl birds instead of the actual English words for them. "Toads... snakes... cats... hawks... dogs... and bugs," Obito answered, his voice faltering ever so slowly. "Doesn't sound very impressive, now that I think about it." These guys didn't have the kinds of animals like back home. According to the books, these wizards had worse.

"That's perfectly fine." Hermione said as she kicked at a laughing Ron. "You can ask McGonagall to take it if you want to."

Obito nodded. "Okay. Tell me about the other classes here." He grinned at them as he began eating small bites of food.

"Okay, there's the core classes DADA, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, and Charms." Hermione began her long explanation. Harry and Ron would occasionally join in and add their own comments. Like what the teachers were like.

After they finished eating and discussing, McGonagall began walking down the Gryffindor table and handing out schedules. It was taking a bit longer than usual because this is the year where everyone split off into different classes depending on their O.W.L. grades. And Harry's year appeared to be one of the biggest here.

Hermione got into everything she wanted just fine. Her first period was Ancient Runes so she left with barely a goodbye. Her hands already reaching into her bag for a book.

Obito had asked plenty of questions when it was his turn, which McGonagall answered patiently. Most of his questions were repeats of what he asked the trio.

When he got his schedule all together, he waited for Harry and Ron.

"What do you have, Obito?" Ron asked. "We have a free period."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Obito said. "I think I have the book for that."

"Good luck," Harry sighed. "Professor Snape is charge of that class this year."

"What's so bad about him?" Obito asked.

"You'll see," Ron said. "Come on. We'll show you the way."

 _ **(=====++======)**_

Kakashi looked down at his schedule then up again at Draco. "So, this is the Ancient Runes classroom?"

Draco nodded. "Yep. This will be a good opportunity to increase your English vocabulary."

"Vo-cab-you-larry?" Kakashi repeated.

"How many words you know." Draco sighed as he opened the door and walked in.

Kakashi walked in behind him, his eye scanning the whole room. It looked like your standard classroom. A bit like the ones back at the Academy. Students sat in desks that all faced one direction with different writings on the wall. Ancient Runes should be a good class to increase his learning.

"Oh! It's do good to have you back Draco!" A woman approached Kakashi and Draco. "And who might you be? I don't think I've ever seen you in any of my classes."

Kakashi straightened his back out of politeness for one older than him. "I am Kakashi Hatake. Transfer student from Japan."

"It's nice to meet you, Kakashi. I am Professor Babbling. Take your seats and we'll get started shortly." She said. Kakashi was getting a feel of someone who had a lot of patience when it came to students, and took really good care of her classes as a whole.

Draco motioned for Kakashi to follow him as they sat down near the back. "I can give you some books from previous years if you want." He said softly, as if not wanting to be caught offering Kakashi books. "In addition to this year's book as well."

Kakashi nodded. "Understood."

The door opened again and in came a girl with bushy brown hair and wearing the Gryffindor colors. Draco groaned immediately, this was something he didn't bother hiding.

"Who is that?" Kakashi asked, guessing he didn't have to whisper either.

"Hermione Granger." Draco switched back to whispering, much to Kakashi's confusion. "She's such a know-it-all. Thinks she's better than everyone just because she's friend with _Harry_ _Potter_." Oh that's why he's whispering.

"I heard about Potter. Is he..." Kakashi paused, not knowing the word he needed.

"Popular, The Boy Who Lives, The Chosen One, ignorant, trouble magnet, need I go on?" Draco helped, his tone bitter.

"Yeah..." It was obvious that Draco hated Harry. Maybe he should keep an eye on him. Childish disputes are bound to happen. And trouble magnet didn't seem like too far of a stretch.

"Malfoy." The girl greeted dismissively, sitting down a row in front of them.

"Mud-blood." Draco replied in the same cold voice.

"Did Crabbe and Goyle get replaced by the transfer student?" Hermione asked, not even turning around.

"E-"

"Of course not," Draco interrupted. "He's with me by his own free will."

"Yeah right." Hermione said and Kakashi could hear the eye roll.

"Now, now! Class is beginning!" Professor Babbling said, clapping her hands together. "I'm so glad to see so many familiar faces, and you're all in your seats from last year as well! That makes it so much easier for me."

If they were going to be in these seats for more than a week, Draco and Granger would be at each other's throats every day. This was something Kakashi was not looking forward to.

 _ **(=====++======)**_

"I'm not sure I like that Snape guy." Rin said as she walked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even though she knew full well that Snape was "on her side". It didn't have to be spoken, or said through eye contact. They just knew it was a front. Can't have the teacher known to hate everyone outside of his own House suddenly not throw around shade at the transfer students. But it was just ridiculous.

"Yeah. He's always been like that." Hannah said.

"You get used to it." Susan shrugged.

"It was very interesting how he talked." Rin put on an act that made it look like she was nervous about this opinion she spoke.

"He wasn't very nice to you at all, though. Most would've left or at least shown fear."

"Really? Oh. I didn't notice he was trying to scare me." Rin said. "He was just being mean with all those names. I didn't understand half of them!"

"And you weren't bothered enough to snap back?"

"Wow! I'm so glad we're friends!" Hannah laughed. "Sure you aren't a brave Gryffindor like your brother?"

Rin smiled. "But he did have a point in his teaching," She forced a sudden subject change. "Not saying the incantation does have many advantages in a duel."

"True. You did so well at the nonverbal jinx," Susan said with a grin. "I never saw it coming!"

"Come on." Hannah smiled. "We can talk about DADA later. Now, you have Potions. We didn't do so well in that class last year, so you're on your own. But I believe your brothers will be there. Because you are, you know. Unless they aren't as smart as you said they were."

Rin nodded with a smile. "Okay. And I promise they're as smart as I said they were."

"We can show you the way. We have a free period anyway." Hannah said. "Do you need a book?"

Rin shook her head. "No. I got one." She pat her bag and glanced down the hall. She was excited to see her teammates again. She also learned a lot about this place. Because she woke up a bit earlier than everyone else, she was able to practice a few spells using her wand and read. Potions class was actually a class she was looking forward to. If she could use potions back at Konoha, it would be a huge enhancement of Konoha's military strength. And while they are in the aftermath of a war, this is sorely needed. Especially the potions that looked to have medicinal or any positive qualities.

"Okay. Here it is. Have fun, and you better hope that your sense of smell is bad."

"But he might actually leave a window open." Hannah pointed out to Susan. "It's a new teacher, remember?"

"Right, I forgot. Anyway, have fun! And don't make your cauldron explode." Susan smiled before she and Hannah began walking in the opposite direction.

"How did you forget if we just walked out of DADA with Snape?"

"I don't know!"

Rin looked between the door and her housemates before she walked in behind a group of Gryffindor's.

"Ah! Hello there!" Professor Slughorn greeted the students as a whole. "Take out your scales, and potion kits. Don't forget your copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_."

"Sir." Came the nervous call for attention near the back of the group by the door.

Rin looked towards the voice to see it was a Gryffindor boy with messy black hair and glasses.

"Yes, Harry m' boy?" Professor Slughorn seemed delighted to see the Gryffindor.

"I haven't got a book or scales. Or anything. Nor's Ron. We didn't realize we'd be able to take the N.E.W.T. class, see-"

"Ah, yes. Professor McGonagall did mention..." Professor Slughorn mused. "Not to worry. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales. And we've got a small stock of books here, until you can write to Flourish and Blotts." The Potions Professor strode over to a corner cupboard which he pulled out two very battered looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making. He gave these to Harry and a redhead boy, most likely Ron, along with tarnished scales.

"Now then. I've prepared a few potions for you to look at," Slughorn said walking back to the front of the room. "These are potions you should be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of them by now. Anyone tell me what this one is?" He indicated a cauldron nearest the Slytherin table.

Rin had to stand up in to see, and instead of her eyes focusing on the potion like she should have, her eyes focused on a spiky mess of silver hair. _Kakashi is here beside our charge_. She smiled before sitting back down as a Gryffindor girl's hand shot into the air. She looked towards the Gryffindor table to see Obito sitting near her. As if she had any doubt he would be there. Granted...he did tend to be late. But when it counted, he was on time. Or maybe one of his new friends dragged him here on time.

"Veritaserum." The girl answered quickly and confidently. "A colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Very good. Very good." Slughorn nodded. He moved onto another cauldron, near the Ravenclaw table. "Now, this one here is pretty well known." he began to explain what it was when the girl's hand shot into the air again. This was going to be a short demonstration.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir."

Rin stood up to look at it and frowned. It looked disgusting.

"Excellent, excellent. Now, this one here is...yes, my dear?"

The girl knew the answer before he even finished asking, and her hand rose to the sky to show it.

"It's Amorentina."

"Indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask." Slughorn looked pleased. "I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world." She explained proudly.

Rin made sure to note all of this down either on the parchment in front of her, or in her brain for later writing.

"It's supposed to smell liked what attracts us the most. So it's different for everyone," The girl explained like she was the teacher. She might actually do a pretty good job at it, if she kept this up. "For example, I can smell freshly mown grass, new parchment, and..." She didn't continue her thought, which caused a small level of whispers that lasted for less than ten seconds.

"May I ask what is your name, my dear?" Slughorn asked once the whispers died down again.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

Rin barely listened as Slughorn and Granger talked, something about Muggle-born and Harry. She was too busy scribbling down notes.

"And now, it's time for us to start our work for today..."

Kakashi shot his hand into the air, bringing the attention of everyone in the room. Rin assumed it was because now they had a reason to stare at him and look at his usual hair and the fact he was wearing a medical mask. The kind that the sick usually wear.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"You have not told us about the potion over there." He said, pointing towards a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk.

"Ah, yes!" Slughorn said with a flight flare to his voice once again. "This potion, ladies and gentlemen, is a very curious little potion called Felix Felicis."

Rin stuck to writing down and making notes and such. Like how the potions smelt, looked, and how they moved. Because all the potions were so widely unique in so many ways, it was kind of hard to identify them exactly from what she saw in front of her. She'd be sure to do more research about other potions later in the evening when she had free time.

The potion they made that day was called Draught of Living Death. Slughorn even gave a reward who made the best potion. They got to keep little Felix. Rin can't lie. It would be nice to have the Liquid Luck when she knew she would be going on a dangerous mission. Just a few drops of it might as well ensure everyone makes it alive and the mission would be a success. But, he did say to use it sparingly. He's only used it twice in his life. Best days of his life, he added.

Rin was partnered with a Hufflepuff boy named Ernie Macmillan. He wasn't as nice as Rin would've liked. Actually rude whenever she made a small mistake. Even when he'd make the exact same mistake. But she put up with it.

 _ **(=====++======)**_

" _So, what did you think or your classes so far_?" Obito asked as the three shinobi walked side-by-side down the hall. They had walked out of Potions with their respective groups, then separated so that they could walk together.

" _They were certainly different from the Academy_." Rin admitted. " _Snape is as mean as they come in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And you know Slughorn._ "

"Maa." Kakashi waved a hand. " _Mine were pretty straightforward. Ancient Runes was all about looking at a character and translating it. And yeah, Potions_."

" _Yeah. Potions was interesting_." Rin nodded in agreement.

" _Slughorn is one of those annoying teachers to pick favorites_." Kakashi sighed. " _Besides that, tell me what you found out so far_."

" _Okay_." Rin nodded. " _I've integrated myself into my House very quickly. These guys are so open and trusting_."

" _It's not just a Hufflepuff thing, it seems_." Obito jumped into the conversation. " _Same here. They've accepted me very quickly after showing them Minato-sensei's fire tag_."

Kakashi nodded. " _Good. In Slytherin, they are a bit more wary. But after a run-in with a few Gryffindor kids this morning, it seems I'm not fully apart of their House_."

" _What happened_?" Rin asked.

" _Oh! You're the kid they were talking about_!" Obito said loudly, pointing at Kakashi in surprise. "Man. Sorry about that, on behave of my House."

Kakashi ignored the boy and turned to Rin. " _They came up to me and gave me a taste of what it felt like to be in Slytherin. They didn't know I was a transfer student, somehow. And they thought I was a first-year. A small group of Slytherins were passing by and almost immediately made a sort of protective barrier_." Kakashi showed them with his hands, making a semicircle in front of him. " _After the Gryffindor's left, they said they would report this to Draco and left. Ever sense then they haven't seemed wary of me_."

" _Yeah. On the subject of Slytherins, I was warned by a few Ravenclaws to avoid them. They are rude to everyone that's not their friend. The only way to not become a victim is to be strong and get them before they can get you_."

" _Everyone seems to have the view that Slytherin is the House of evil_." Obito mused.

Kakashi nodded. " _This is good for just this morning. Let us enjoy our lunch and I will write to Minato-sensei as soon as I can. Draco has an owl I could probably use._ "

" _Got it_!" Obito grinned. " _So knowing this bit of information, I can trip you and push you around whenever I want_?"

"Try it." Kakashi dared, smiling behind his mask as he slipped out of Japanese and into English.

"Please don't." Rin said, getting in between the two boys.

"Who's going to stop me?" Obito followed suit, his voice getting louder.

Kakashi's foot slid back a bit, his hand reaching for his wand. A familiar motion the three knew by heart. It's usually the first move every shinobi makes before engaging in a fight. Except they're usually reaching for a kunai or a tanto.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here?" It seems wizards know the stance's meaning as well. That's good.

Kakashi looked up at the Gryffindor girl from Ancient Runes. He narrowed his eyes in a weak glare, knowing full well why she had decided to approach.

"You should head back to your own table," Hermione said with a hard look at Kakashi. "You should to, thank you for trying to help." She added, looking at Rin with a softer look in her eyes.

Kakashi sent one last glare at Obito. And smiled a bit when the Uchiha sent the glare back. This was how they come to an agreement. And with that one look, it was decided they could take their acting up a notch. Only thing that would hold them back is the underlying fear of getting too carried away.

* * *

 **So! I decided to put a few things down here. It seems the team is fitting in very well with the Hogwarts crowd. Hope you like how this is turning out!**

 **I love the reviews you all leave. I read all of them!**


	4. We Interrupt Your Program

Hello all! Long time no read, yes? Well I have an announcement to make about this story.

For one, I am so glad that people are still reading, favoriting, and following this story. The notifications I get always surprise me and make me smile. Thank you all.

Secondly, I'm going to be making some changes to the story.

Sorry for leaving it of on a cliffhanger. I didn't mean to do that to you all. But you know how it is when life hits you big time and it takes forever to bounce back. Unfortunately for me, I took too long for Fanfiction's liking and my drafts were deleted. And I am clueless as to where I was going with poor Hannah getting involved.

BUT!

I will make it better.

Starting from now, I'll be rewriting and revising the chapters. Replacing them one by one.

Things will remain the same. Such as the type of AU I described at the beginning of Chapter 2. Their Hogwarts Houses will remain the same, along with some of the interactions. I'll be including Minato a lot more so you guys can see what he's really doing outside of the public eye.

This will still be the story you all have read and love, hopefully better though.

If you have any suggestions or maybe any scenes you'd like to see as fun little fillers, feel free to comment them! I'll look through them all and eventually get to them.

In Chapter 4, I mentioned something about Marauders and Monsters. That will be going through some serious revising as well.

Now, so this isn't an entire chapter of boring notes, I wrote these little snippets I had the back of my head!

You know the drill, _italics_ mean _Japanese translated to English_.

* * *

When on a mission in a foreign land, one has no guarantees of anything they define as normal. Minato Namikaze is a young, newly married man, practically a father to his three teammates/students.

Narcissa learned this while assisting the blonde in various tasks that were second nature to her. With Lucius in Azkaban and the Dark Lord not pressuring her for anything, she had a lot of time to assist the man who lead the children helping her son.

One time, she overheard him mumbling how giving oral instructions were a lot safer than writing it down and sending by owl. She offered a Howler.

"A Howler?" He questioned, looking up from the written letter. It was written in... whatever language he speaks. Narcissa speculated it was one of the Asian languages.

Narcissa nodded and went to go retrieve one. She came back with a red envelope. "A Howler is a way to yell at someone through a letter." She explained, hoping that he would understand that.

"Yelling at someone through a letter? That's outstanding." Minato smiled. "How do I use it?"

"Just finish writing your letter, and put it in here. I'll hire an owl to send it for you."

"Arigatou." Minato nodded his head in a sort of bow before he got back to writing, now a bit more confident his meaning will be received. And maybe, if this Howler thing is loud enough, Kakashi and Rin will hear it to.

 _ **(=====++======)**_

" _There's no nine and three quarters._ " Kakashi said bluntly, waving his train ticket in annoyance.

" _The platforms are all solid numbers._ " Obito added.

Minato rubbed the back of his head. " _I know, I know. Malfoy told us to wait here for her._ "

" _Well, we're going to be late if she doesn't hurry up._ " Kakashi huffed.

" _We have ten minutes._ " Rin said. " _We won't be late._ "

"I found nine!" Obito shouted, pointing up at the sign directly above him. Anyone passing by would just assume his family was getting on the train stationed at platform nine.

"Good job!" Minato chuckled, shaking his head at his student's childish antics. He knew it was an act, well _act_ is a loose term when applied to his team. They've been through a lot, so they know when and how to be serious. They are war-hardened shinobi whether he likes it or not. But, they also know when, and how to let go of this and act like a civilian teen.

Kakashi walked up to Obito, most likely to tell him to keep his voice down, when Narcissa appeared. Literally appeared. Minato sensed no trace of her a split second ago. And she was suddenly there, in front of the brick pillar that separated platforms nine and ten.

"Ah! Mrs. Malfoy!" Minato took a step towards her, glad to see their client finally. This let his team know to end conversations and regroup.

"Apologies for my lateness, I had to make sure my son was ready for the train ride."

"That's perfectly fine, madam."

"Can you show us to the platform now?" Kakashi asked, obviously unhappy with the idea of getting there a couple seconds before departure.

"Of course. It's just through there." She pointed at the wall she had appeared in front of.

"In there?" Obito repeated. "How is it in there? It's a wall!"

"Just run into it." Narcissa instructed. "I'll take one of you in if you do not trust me."

Minato nodded slowly. "Alright. I believe that is my cue to leave. Partner up. _And remember the mission_."

"Hai!" The three nodded.

Rin went to Narcissa, Kakashi and Obito stood side by side, their carts in front of them.

Rin and Narcissa went in first, scaring the two boys as they watched the girls disappear, any trace of them gone.

" _Are we going it fit?_ " Obito asked, worried all over again.

"Too late to think about that now, come on!" Kakashi pushed forward, his mind screaming at him to turn and not continue running. Obito was on his heels, ready to run him over if they crashed.

But they never did.

 _ **(=====++======)**_

" _What is this place?!_ " Obito gasped, looking at the only one who knew what was going on. Narcissa Malfoy, their client. And from what he's seen so far, a wealthy and powerful woman.

"English." Kakashi said, equally as bewildered as his partner.

" _Sorry_ \- What is this place?" He asked again, this time a bit calmer.

"Diagon Alley." Narcissa said patiently. She hasn't had to explain all of this stuff in detail before. For the simple reason of she doesn't talk to Muggles of mudbloods. So anyone she talks to already knows all this stuff. By the time Draco could talk and ask questions, he already knew this stuff as well.

"How many shops are there?" Obito continued his questioning. "How much will all of this cost for the three of us? Can we get our wands first? Is that a floating broom?!"

Kakashi stepped forward and grabbed the Uchiha by the ear, pulling him down. " _Quiet down you're drawing too much attention to us_."

" _But isn't that the point? We need people to see us so we didn't just appear out of nowhere, ya know?_ "

" _Did you listen to Minato-sensei when he went over the culture of this place? Malfoy isn't in a good standing with the crowds right now. So she needs to be as inconspicuous as possible._ "

"Oooohh."

Kakashi finally let go of his ear and turned to Narcissa, bowing in a short apology.

"It's probably best we get your wands and then leave. I can come back another day and buy everything else with your le-father."

The three looked at each other, each smiling in their own way. They liked the idea of Minato being their father. And it fit, more than just a cover story. It fit their close relationship very well.

 _ **(=====++======)**_

"So who will we be working with there?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the tea Narcissa had set out. It wasn't as good as the tea back home, but she insisted it was the best tea she had. He tried not to show the distaste in his eye as he pulled the cup closer, as if planning to drink it later.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." She said. "A man named Severus Snape. While you are there, you'll be referring to him as Professor Snape."

"Professor?" Obito leaned towards Kakashi and repeated the foreign word.

"It means sensei _._ "

"Oh."

"He'll be fully aware of their mission to help Draco, correct?" Minato asked.

Narcissa nodded. "Indeed."

"Draco will be aware as well?"

"No, he cannot know."

"Oh?"

"Why's that?" Rin asked, her frown showed concern and confusion.

"If Draco knew I hired someone to help him, he'd take it as a personal attack at his pride. He'll think I don't trust him to do the task given to him."

"You don't think he'll be able to do it because it's murder." Kakashi said bluntly. "Why would he be upset about that?"

"Pride, Kakashi. Weren't you listening?" Obito smirked. "You know all about pride, don't you."

"Oh I don't know, you tell me Uchiha." Kakashi replied, returning the challenging glint in his teammate's eye.

"Not now, boys." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Warui, warui."  
"Gomen nasai."

Narcissa waited until the three looked back at her before she continued. "Severus has offered to get you into Hogwarts without question. He has Dumbledore's trust, so feel free to use this to your advantage."

"So what you're saying," Obito interrupted "is that if we mess up, Snape will cover for us?"

"Yes, that is what I was implying."

"Great!" Obito grinned.

"Anything else?" Minato asked, sounding impatient. He wanted to give his team a briefing before Narcissa sent the owl to Hogwarts concerning his students. Finalizing their plans.

"Hogwarts has a very unique social system,"

" _Unique social system_." Kakashi repeated once he received a confused look from both Rin and Obito.

"that revolves around these four things called Houses. They are determined on characteristics, I believe. Only the Sorting Hat knows who goes where. It has never been wrong in its placement."

" _Doubt that_." Minato mumbled. It was a hat! It was bound to make mistakes like any human being does.

Narcissa glanced at the only other adult in the room with a small frown. She had no idea what he said, but judging by the look on his face it wasn't agreement to what she had said.

"These four Houses become your family there. It is rare for friendships outside of the Houses to occur."

"So we should go into the same House?" Obito concluded.

"But we have different personalities." Rin said.

Minato raised his hand before Kakashi could enter his input and continue the conversation. "What are these four Houses? And what personality does each one have?"


	5. Chapter 4

**_The real chapter four is here! Things should continue smoother from now on. More development and a bit more time before dramatic plot points drop. Lemme know if you like it this way. And I'm gonna let Draco in on the secret to. Not just on a whim, but because of a real reason._**

* * *

Draco stood outside the quiet DADA classroom, hands behind his back. He knew what he was here for. He knew it in the gut of his stomach. Professor Snape wanted to talk to him in private. He was found out. He knows what the Dark Lord wants him to to do. What other reason could it possibly be?! He was doing exceptional in his classes, so there's no need to worry there. It had to be...

The door opened, startling the boy. His shoulders tensed up, but he immediately relaxed when he saw who opened the door. "Kakashi?" But he wasn't wearing the white medical mask he usually wore. He had a black mask that didn't seem to end as the black cloth went down his neck and under his shirt.

The shorter boy nodded and stepped back, not looking affected by Draco's reaction. "Please. Come inside, Draco." He said in his heavily accented voice.

"What- Where's Professor Snape?" Draco demanded. He wasn't sure if he was confused or upset. If Kakashi was here, then it must have to do with his transfer student business. As prefect and his roommate, it's only natural for him to be included in on it.

"He's right in here." The boy answered, taking a step back and holding the door open so Draco got a good view of what, or who was inside. Facing each other were the two other transfer students. One with brown hair and purple marks on her face. The other- Was his face covered in scars before?

"What are- What's going on here Hatake?!" Draco stared at them, using the other's last name to show he was serious about this and partially concerned.

"Oh, sorry for startling you," Rin said with a smile and a wave. An immediate apology, a trait Draco noticed in the majority of Hufflepuffs.

"Nice to meet you Malfoy-san!" Obito greeted with an equally wide smile. He's a Gryffindor, right? How annoying.

"Good. Now that everyone is here..."

Draco turned around only to be roughly shoved into the classroom, Professor Snape stepping in and closing the door behind him. "Professor-" He began as he regained his balance and looked down to check the condition of his robes. Robes, which he noticed the transfer students weren't wearing. They were wearing some weird getup. Weird for even a Muggle.

"What we discuss here cannot be told to anyone. Not even your mother. Am I understood?" Snape said in a voice that was soft, hissing like a snake.

"What is this about?" Draco wanted to know that before he made any promises. "And why mustn't mother know? You know how much she already knows."

The Professor was gone, now replaced with Severus Snape, a Death Eater, a spy for the Dark Lord. "Am. I. Understood. Draco. Malfoy." Each word came as harsh as the last. Admittedly, it scared Draco.

"Fine! Fine! I won't tell anyone, not even my mother!" He said, scrambling backward until he hit one of the transfer students.

Severus stood up to his full height and strode swiftly around the afraid boy to stand beside Kakashi. He pulled a small vial of clear liquid out of his robes. "This is Veritaserum. I believe you know what this does."

Draco nodded. "Are you doing to use it on me?"

"No. I'm going to use it on Kakashi here."

"What?!" Draco took a step, to do what he did not know. He couldn't imagine being forced to tell the full truth in any situation. He still didn't even know what going on. But why was Kakashi about to be-

Two hands on his arm stopped him.

He looked over his shoulders to see it was the other two. "How are you two okay with this? Do you dolts realize what is about to happen?"

"We do." Obito nodded. "Just listen, and sit down."

Rin kicked a stool over and, with the strength it did not look like he should have, Obito sat him down on it.

"Now." Severus held up a glass of water and made sure Draco saw the Veritaserum added and immediately disappearing into the water. And in the swiftness that he usually had at meals, the water was gone, drunken by Kakashi.

Draco was on the edge of his stool, waiting to see what would happen.

"What is your name?" Severus asked.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Kakashi made a face of confusion. Is that not what he wanted to say? Draco caught his eye and he would swear anything that he actually saw the boy was nervous. He was thirteen! Barely a teenager, still a child!

"Who is Draco Malfoy to you?"

"My charge." There was that face again.

Draco looked on either side of him, at Kakashi's friends. They didn't look fazed by this! Obito actually had a very steady look in his eye, it almost matched Kakashi's. Rin glanced at him, met his worried gaze, and smiled. "Are you two really okay with this? What does a charge even mean?" He directed this last question towards Kakashi temporarily forgetting he had to answer it truthfully against his will.

"A charge is one who I must protect and assist." Kakashi began to shift in his seat and is eye flickered up at Severus who stood tall beside him.

"Assist me with what? Why?"

Kakashi made a face as he spoke as if he was trying to hold back his words. "Assist you with your mission. It's the job given to me to."

Draco felt a feeling of dread slowly ascend as Severus Snape asked the next question.

"And what is Draco's mission?"

"To kill Albus Dumbledore."

Draco shot to his feet, the stool falling over in the process. Two hands grabbed his arms again. "Let go of me- How do you know about my mission?!"

"Your mother hired us to help you, or to kill in your place."

His struggling paused. "Does she not think I can handle it myself..?" Then it resumed. "I was chosen to do this! I have to do it alone! She can't just-"

"She is your mother, Draco. And she cares about you. It's not easy to kill someone." Rin spoke up. "It's not a matter of she doesn't think you can. It's a matter of she wants to protect you from the pain of murdering someone."

"And what do you know of killing? Why does she think a bunch of children can do my job for me?" Draco was still upset by that answer.

"Because we have killed before," Kakashi answered, his eye had closed by now and his muscles were tense.

Draco stopped, looking at the three around him. "You... all three of you..?"

All three of them nodded.

Severus handed Kakashi another glass and stepped in front of him. Rin and Obito let go of Draco, stepping backward before suddenly running forward to their friend, their feet not making a sound as if they made it over in one jump.

"Now do you understand why you mustn't tell your mother?"

"No. Why can't I tell mother?"

"Because she told us not to." Came Rin's reply.

"Then why did you tell me?!"

"They didn't say a word. It was the Vertitaserum Kakashi... accidentally drank." Severus answered.

Draco knew that tone. His father used it all the time. It's a lie that he is to treat as truth. He wasn't sure what to think of all of this. First, he finds out that his mother hired someone else to help him kill the Headmaster, and she hired people younger than him people, who are foreign and obvious suspects. What was she thinking?! And the Kakashi Hatake he knew, the quiet awkward transfer student who stuck to him like glue, that image is gone. Now it's replaced with a thirteen-year-old with eyes as cold and dark as a Death Eater's. Just like his father. Not to mention there's more of them. The Gryffindor with a face of scars, the Hufflepuff with purple on her face.

"What really happened to Kakashi's eye?" Draco asked. A strange thing to focus on, but if he was going to get a bunch of information dumped on him at once might as well get as much as he can.

The shuffling and Japanese whispering from behind Severus paused. Obito and Kakashi revealed themselves and stood just in Draco's sight. Both of them revealed their eyes.

Obito's was gone, completely. Closed shut with nothing to open it up. Kakashi did have an eye, but there was a long scar cutting through it. The eye itself had a weird red coloring to it. A side effect of it literally being cut in half like that, maybe?

Then the eyes were covered a second later.

"Kakashi had lost his eye protecting me," Obito said. "And in return, I gave him my eye."

Draco was not expecting that answer. "You gave him your eye?!"

"Yep!" The annoying cheerful attitude was coming back.

Draco scowled, glaring at every one of them.

"Professor, what's your involvement in this?"

"I'm just keeping an eye on you." The air around him slowly moved back into what it was like when he was in front of a class. He was back to being Professor Snape, Professor of DADA.

Draco, not having any other questions, turned on his heel to storm out of the room. But just before he left the room, he paused for a moment. "Come on, Hatake. Don't want to be caught out after curfew." He heard the short goodbyes in Japanese as he walked out. Kakashi's soft footsteps right on his heels.

He wasn't going to lie, it was nice to know he had help in the long run. He had some ideas on how to get this done as quickly as possible. And it just might happen now that he isn't working alone.

 _ **(=====++======)**_

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito sat in a circle outside in the courtyard. Three books and one scroll sat open in between them. The one in front of Rin was _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. The one in front of Obito was _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. And the one in front of Kakashi was _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_.

" _Here's the knock back spell they were talking about in Defense Against the Dark Arts._ " Rin pointed. "The incantation looks to be... flipendo. The wand movement looks like you're knocking something off balance as well."

" _Really?_ " Obito leaned over to look. " _Looks like a check mark to me._ "

" _Oh, I can teach that one to you guys if you want_." Kakashi said before flipping the page of his book. " _I got it down last week_."

" _Great_!" Rin smiled. " _What spell are you looking at_?"

" _The Summoning Charm_." Kakashi turned his book over so his teammates could read it. They had finished their homework due on Monday and now is usually when they trained in the Forbidden Forest. But with the classes picking up speed and throwing out stuff that should be prior knowledge, the shinobi had to rethink what they do in their free time. " _It doesn't work on people, but you can summon something they're touching like their clothing. But anything you summon seems to move at the speed of light. Further the distance, more concentration is required. But the clearer you visualize it, the easier it is_."

" _So we can randomly summon each other with this_?" A smirk began to show itself on the Uchiha's face.

" _No_." Kakashi and Rin both glared at him. But Rin quickly started laughing.

" _We can't move the speed of light. We'll get hurt. Or worse, expelled_."

" _Why's that bad_?" Obito asked. " _I'll have freedom and I don't have to learn all this wizard stuff_."

" _If you aren't here, then you can't help Malfoy. Meaning, you failed_." Kakashi answered. " _And you'll be holding the both of us back if we try to make arrangements to let you in and out_."

" _Oh yeah_..."

" _Now, the Summoning Charm is on page 64 in the grade five book. I suggest studying that._ "

" _What is one of your electives, anyway_?" Obito looked at Rin. " _I have Care of Magical Creatures and Kakashi has the Ancient Runes thing_."

" _Oh! I have_ Muggle _Studies_." Rin turned to her bag and pulled out another book titled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. " _It's all about the normal non-magical civilians here. The first lesson was on electricity._ "

"Electricity?" Kakashi asked. " _We know what that is. Do the wizards not_?"

" _Apparently not. They use magic for everything. Lightning, pictures, transportation, and communication_."

" _How obliviously stupid_."

" _Kakashi_!"

" _What_?"

The three shared a laugh before Kakashi turned serious again.

" _So, you all know where we're meeting tonight_?"

"Yes."

" _Don't go to the old location, I won't be bringing Malfoy there. That's a little bit of information we'll keep from him. The less he knows about us the better. Rin, Snape suggested one of us learn to shut our mind to magical intrusion. For there are many spells in existence that tamper with the mind, not just read it. Any ideas_?"

She closed the book and leaned forward to point to the scroll. " _Is that what this note is about_?" She pointed to words unfamiliar to her. "Occlumency and Legilimency."

Kakashi nodded. "Legilimency _is the ability to see into ones mind_. Occlumency _is the counter to it. That's all he told me. The rest we have to research on our own._ "

"Oohhh." Obito nodded. " _Like the Yamanaka Clan and a way to block them? I thought there was no way to block it, only dodge_."

" _Well, it may be the same thing. Who knows_." Rin shrugged. " _I'll look into it later. What will you be doing during that time_?"

" _Some private lessons with Snape, or a meeting with Malfoy about his next action_." Kakashi aswered. " _Obito, can you ask your Housemates anything about a_ Hogsmeade _? He mentioned the next trip he had something planned_."

" _A trip? Yeah, I'll ask around about it_." The Uchiha nodded.

" _Good. I think that settles everything then? Unless there's something else you'd like to announce_?" Kakashi looked at his teammates and his eye stopped on Rin. " _What is it_?"

" _I found surveillance tags throughout the Hufflepuff common room this morning_." She said in a hushed tone. Even speaking in Japanese, one can never be too careful with this subject in particular.

" _Tags? Like_ -"

" _Yes. Those kinds of tags._ "

" _Someone else is here? What else did you gather about them_?"

" _I couldn't remove one of them without alerting the owner. But I did draw a copy here in the corner of my notes_." She pulled out a slip of paper from the textbook and turned it over to the back. It was indeed a lot of writing, but the rectangle in the corner was unmistakable.

" _Good job Rin. Obito can study that while you keep alert_."

" _I can_?"

" _You can and you will. You have the best chance at understanding foreign chakra tags with how much you and Minato-sensei talk about it_."

He groaned in response. " _How come I got two jobs on top of everything else we're already doing_?"

" _Because one job is easy. Just ask what is Hogsmeade and what happens there. They're going to tell you and I know you'll remember_." Kakashi answered. " _And_ _I already stated the reason for the second job_."

"It seems to me like Rin and I are doing most of the hard work for you. Why's that?" Obito huffed, crossing his arms.

"Back to being childish, now are we?" The sudden change to English didn't go unnoticed. They had company. "I thought you were such a big shot, you could handle this on your own. _Who is it_?"

"Hufflepuff." Obito glanced at Rin, as if glaring at her.

"Don't change the subject, Uchiha." Kakashi scowled. Gosh he hated acting like this. It was so stupid. "Leave Rin out of this."

"Oh so now you care about her?"

"What's going on, Rin?" Said the girl. She had curly light brown hair, a book clutched in her arms.

"They're just fighting. Again." It was Rin's turn to glare.

"Over what?"

"It's none of your business!" Kakashi barked, immediately regretting it.

The Hufflepuff flinched and froze for a moment. "It's just, I wanted to help you guys out. Seeing as Rin has been studying really hard and-"

"It's his fault Rin is overworking herself! He doesn't even look sorry!" Obito pointed.

"How?" The girl asked.

"It's none of your business." Kakashi repeated, making a show of struggling in his tough act. This is how all Slytherins act when they get caught in a situation like this. It was pathetic. Next part is one he hated even more. The physical dramatic flare and exit.

"It is if my friend is hurting! I thought you were her brother!" The Hufflepuff shouted, surprising Kakashi.

He stood up quickly, his robes forcing him to be more expressive with his movements. "All I do is ask her to help me with some homework. Is that really such an evil thing to do?"

"You make her do all of it!" Obito chipped it.

Kakashi turned to face the Gryffindor as Rin and him stood up as well.

"Ever since you became friends with Malfoy you've only gotten worse!" Obito accused. Which is something that would make since from an outsider's perspective. "What would Minato say about this?"

Kakashi let it be silent for a couple beats before responding. "He isn't here. Leave him out of it."

And finally he could leave! At first he thought these old childish bouts whenever someone was looking would be fun. He takes it back. After watching the Gryffindor/Slytherin interactions and Draco's influence on others, he came to the conclusion that this was all petty and for show. So there's no way he can mess up in the eyes of the rest of the school. But it was so tiring to keep doing this. He'll complain to Minato-sensei in his next letter.

* * *

 _ **How do y'all like this? Took me a while to regather my thoughts and edit my internal story plans. But now I have it written down in a document and saved in other places so it'll be a lot harder to loose it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I, Kristen Skull, do not own any of the people, spells, or places in this work. Those belong to their respective authors.**_


End file.
